Momentos
by NightmareCrown
Summary: —Odio que te la pases con él—... ¡Esperen! ¿había escuchado bien?, acaso Nevra estaba... ¿Celoso?... NevraxErika/Gardienne
1. Capítulo 1: Diversión

**Disclaimer:** _Eldarya es propiedad de ChinoMiko_

 **Momentos**

 **[Nevra x Erika]**

 _Diversión…_

Eso es lo que sentía la joven vampiresa al observar la actitud de su querido hermano mayor con respecto cierta jovencita hiperactiva, ¿Y cómo no iba a ser divertido?... ¡Nevra se moría por ella!.

Por más que su tonto hermano quisiera ocultarlo de todo el mundo, a ella no la hacía idiota, ¡Por Eldarya!, ¿En serio creía que podía engañarla?, eso era imposible, incluso podría atreverse a decir que tenía a su querido hermano entre la espada y la pared, si bien el joven vampiro era un seductor de primera, desde la llegada de la chica, sus "amoríos" habían disminuido drásticamente.

No importaba cuánto lo negará, las acciones hablaban más de lo que él podía… Desde hace unos días eran más evidentes las miradas de recelo hacia Leiftan, la envidia hacia el compañerismo con Valkyon, e incluso, el desagrado de las bromas afectuosas de Ezarel…

Luego estaban los momentos en los que sobreprotegía a la joven, donde se fastidiaba por no poder hacer misiones con ella o en su defecto amenazaba a quien fuese su acompañante para que la cuidará… y Realmente ella no podía quejarse, desde la llegada de la chica, todo había sido muy divertido y le encantaba la relación tan inocente con Nevra, era la primera vez que veía al líder de la guardia sombra tan cuidadoso y simpático con una chica, ya casi estaba segura de que pronto le podría decir " _cuñada_ " y ver así como la parejita moría de vergüenza, sería algo divertido y adorable para ella, pues sabía perfectamente que no habría mejor chica para su querido hermano…

Karenn soltó una pequeña risa al ver el ceño fruncido de Nevra, ambos estaban presenciando una escena entre el hijo de la luna y la joven humana, él la elogiaba con total vergüenza por el nuevo atuendo de la chica… se notaba que en cuestión de sentimientos, la mujer alteraba a más de un hombre en Eldarya, aunque con lo dulce que era, no le parecería extraño que incluso alguna chica se fijase en ella… pero regresando al tema, había algo extraño, en los últimos días esos dos se la pasaban muy juntos y mientras más juntos estaban era como si Erika ignorase al vampiro, ¿habría ocurrido algo?, no lo sabía, pero interrogaría a la ojivioleta más tarde, ya que era obvio de que su poca interacción era culpa de su hermano.

Volvió a mirar al mayor y se alegró de que las miradas no matarán, ya que de ser así, Leiftan hubiera muerto hace varios días atrás, y ¿Cómo no?, Nevra estaba bastante desesperado por la atención de la chica, incluso había intentado coquetear con alguna que otra de la guardia absenta para poner celosa a Erika, ¿Resultado?, ella más lo ignoro y Ezarel casi lo mata.

Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, para la joven vampiresa Nevra era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero era un idiota cuando se trataba de la Faelienne… y hablando del idiota, en ese momento se dirigía a armar una escena, ella lo sabía, ya que su tonto hermano se acercaba a paso molesto hacía la pareja y… para sorpresa de los involucrados, tomo a la chica del brazo y se la llevó consigo, sin siquiera darle tiempo a la pobre Erika de reaccionar, dejando así plantado a un muy sorprendido Leiftan y a una Karenn a punto de explotar de risa.

Definitivamente, estas escenas eran muy _divertidas_ …

...

.

...

Hola! Gracias por Leer, es mi primer Fic de Eldarya (y en esta cuenta xD)  
Mi idea es que sea una serie de pequeños capítulos entrelazados, así que espero sea de su agrado~


	2. Capítulo 2: Confusión

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un comentario, me alegra mucho que les gustara mi pequeña idea 3 y espero este capítulo no sea la excepción.**

 **Cómo verán tratare de hacer los capítulos cada vez un poco más largos, espero no sea muy aburrida mi forma de redacción para ustedes haha xD también aun no estoy segura si serán diferentes puntos de vista o ya solo el de Gardienne… um… eso queda pendiente~**

* * *

 _ **Confusión**_

No entendía absolutamente nada, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Leiftan y de un momento para otro…. ¡PUF! Me encontraba siendo "guiada" de forma no muy amable por el muy _querido_ líder de la guardia sombra.

Y viéndolo mejor, Nevra lucía BASTANTE molesto, pero a pesar de su intervención algo brusca y que no miraba hacía mí, él se empeñaba en tomar mi mano de una forma delicada e inclusive tierna, realmente… no sé por qué… pero eso me hacía sentir tan… tan… _extraña_ …

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero… ¿Estaría molesto conmigo?, la verdad no me extrañaría en lo absoluto... volví a mirarlo y sin saber por qué, sentí una extraña punzada en el corazón, aunque fuera muy contradictorio, dolía que él no me mirará, pero Nevra estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse conmigo, después de todo, estas últimas semanas lo ignoré sin justificación alguna… o al menos él no tuvo la culpa.

Me encontraba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento mi acompañante se detuvo, al menos no hasta que choque con él.

– ¿Estás bien?... – pregunto casi sin querer y al fin volteándome a ver.

–Eh… Si… – mire a otro lado evitando su mirada, _buen momento para sentir vergüenza Erika_ , pero me quede embobada por un momento… ¿Cuándo habíamos salido del C.G.?

Nos encontrábamos justo en las escaleras de piedras, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse por lo tanto la brisa marina era un poco más fría de lo habitual, Nevra soltó mi mano y comenzó a descender las escaleras, lo seguí sin comentar nada, la tensión se notaba entre ambos y se hacía más evidente conforme pasaba el tiempo, al parecer ninguno quería sacar tema de conversación o al menos yo tenía miedo de decir algo indebido y hacerlo enojar aún más.

Él se detuvo un poco antes de que la marea lo tocara, a lo cual yo lo mire un momento antes de ponerme a su lado y observar detalladamente como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en la lejanía del mar. Los cálidos colores del atardecer poco a poco fueron consumiéndose hasta traer consigo la oscura noche, ¿Y nosotros dos? Seguíamos sin comentar absolutamente nada… hasta tal punto que comenzaba a desesperarme.

Suspire fuerte antes de armarme de valor para hablarle.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — mencione con ligera molestia y volteando a verlo, yo no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otro rato sin al menos una explicación.

—…— Nevra simplemente frunció el ceño y pareció pensárselo un poco ignorando mi mirada.

—… Está bien, si no tienes nada que decirme me iré entonces— ¡Esta bien! Mejor irse dignamente… —ten buena noche Nevra— murmure avanzando con algo de enfado y desilusión.

—Odio que te la pases con él— murmuro casi gruñendo y tomando de mí brazo para detenerme.

— ¿Qué…?—mi voz apenas salió por la sorpresa… ambos tomamos una larga pausa y al ver que él no tenía intención de contestar seguí —¿Con quién? — ¿De quién hablaba?...

— ¿Cómo que con quién? Es obvio a quien me refiero— Dijo tratando de parecer calmado, algo que no lograba muy bien ya que de a poco lucia cada vez más molesto que antes.

—Si te pregunto es por qué no tengo idea de a quién te refieres…—Conteste sin pensarlo mucho, ¡Odiaba que no me diera una respuesta concreta!.

—¡ES OBVIO QUE HABLO DE LEIFTAN! —Adiós paciencia de Nevra y Hola sorpresa de Erika… ¡Esperen! ¿Había escuchado bien?, acaso Nevra estaba... ¿Celoso?... Si no era así, al menos lo parecía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡él es bueno conmigo! — Salte a la defensa de mi amigo a pesar de la declaración del vampiro, ¿qué se creía?.

—Sí, demasiado bueno, tanto que no puede quitar sus ojos de enamorado cada que pasas frente a él — ¡Agh! Nevra y su estúpido sarcasmo.

—¿Enamorado de mí? ¿Estás loco acaso?— Estaba desconcertada, era imposible que él sintiera algo por mí.

—Ah~ ¿No? Pues Amor, déjame decirte que no soy el único loco entonces, incluso Karuto y Miiko piensan que eres su _"debilidad"_ — me quede muda… ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?... O sea, si, Leiftan y yo nos llevamos MUY bien, se ha vuelto mi confidente y mi apoyo aquí en Eldarya… pero ¿qué él este enamorado de mí? ¡Es una locura! — ¿Qué ocurre linda? ¿Acaso Shaitán te comió la lengua? — Su tono burlón combinado con su enojo me hacían dudar tanto — ¿al fin te das cuenta? Es mejor que dejes de hablar con él, si sigues así solo le darás una esperanza que n—

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo?— lo interrumpí bruscamente a lo cual él solo se quedó callado — Yo nunca dije que no sintiera nada por él— Nevra me miro por un momento, en sus ojos se podría apreciar la sorpresa y… ¿temor? Por mi respuesta.

El silencio y la incomodidad nos envolvió nuevamente, dando paso al sonido del suave oleaje que se producía tras nosotros. A mi memoria llegaron los recuerdos del beso con el vampiro… aquel donde me hizo beber esa asquerosa poción… Después fue Leiftan el que me consoló y trato de convencerme de no odiar a Miiko y a Nevra… pero… por su culpa perdí todo… y aun así…

La culpa comenzó a carcomerme de a poco… Leiftan en pocas palabras era el chico ideal para mí, pero… a pesar de todo, no tenía ningún sentimiento de ese tipo por él, yo solo quería amar a una persona… pero… _no estaba aquí y posiblemente ya no me recuerde_ … sentí otra punzada en el corazón al pensar eso, me dolía mucho, pero debía aceptar que ya nunca volvería a verlo…

Todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí, definitivamente ha hecho que mis prioridades cambiarán, tanto… que ya ni siquiera yo sabía cuáles eran… ¿ver la forma de regresar a mi mundo? O ¿Aceptar todo y quedarme en Eldarya?... Si regreso a mi mundo estaré sola, sin nadie que me recuerde… Si me quedo aquí… al menos podría quedarme con mis " _amigos_ "… y aceptar… que estoy comenzado a sentir algo especial por cierto vampiro…

En estos últimos días… si me aleje de Nevra no fue porque lo odiara del todo, a pesar de que me esfuerzo por perdonarlo y a los miembros de la guardia eticelante que se involucraron y/o tuvieron la culpa de que mi familia, mis amigos y _él_ ya no me recuerden… Mi odio del momento no evito que mis sentimientos me traicionarán y se volvieran más evidentes al estar junto a Nevra… y eso me daba miedo, sentir amor y rencor por la misma persona ¿Qué irónico no?.

Sentí cómo Nevra me estrecho entre sus brazos, eso produjo que el sentimiento amargo que mis recuerdos trajeron fuera opacado por el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón. ¿Por qué hacía eso?... lo único que provocaba era ponerme nerviosa con su calidez y aun así… me arme de valor para corresponder su abrazo, de pronto sentí como eso lo relajo y quise mirarlo, pero él me detuvo apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza y abrazándome aún más fuerte.

—Me niego…— me estrecho lo más que pudo contra él — Me niego a que sientas algo por Leiftan o por alguien más— el dolor se notaba en su voz y eso me hizo sentir culpable.

Yo… ya no sé qué hacer… realmente… estoy demasiado _confundida_ ….

* * *

 **Y~ ahora sí! lo importante ¿Qué creen que pasara con Nevra y Erika? Y ¿Quién es "** ** _él_** **"? CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN~ descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo ~! El cual espero tener pronto~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Aflicción

**¡Hola!, perdón por tardarme, la verdad ya llevaba la mayor parte del capítulo escrito, peeero no sabía cómo escribir la última parte, pero creo que se da entender lo que quiero 3**

 **¡Oh! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios,** **no saben cuánto me alegra que les esté gustando 3** **y pues, sin más distracción ¡aquí el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 _ **Aflicción**_

Me deje caer pesadamente en la comodidad de mi cama, tratando de buscar un poco de reconforte en su suavidad… no sabía que había ocurrido con Nevra hace unos minutos, pero realmente me afectaba verlo en ese estado y más sabiendo que era por mi culpa.

No sé cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando a la nada, pero mi pequeño y dulce Lovigis me saco de mi trance al revolotear cerca mío, donde con sus suaves alas "acariciaba" mi mejilla intentando consolarme, a lo que le sonreí dulcemente, era verdad que estaba en un mundo donde al parecer las traiciones se dan a diestra y siniestra, pero al menos estaba segura de que mi familiar nunca sería capaz de algo así.

Suspire reteniendo mis ganas de llorar, no llevaba tanto tiempo en este lugar, pero en mi corto hospedaje me habían destrozado de la peor manera, me arrebataron todo y aun así era incapaz de guardarles rencor… o al menos no demasiado, ya que a pesar del profundo dolor que se ha sembrado en mi alma, vengarme no regresaría el recuerdo de mi existencia a mis seres amados.

Y este mismo sentimiento de dolor era el que me hacía recordar y estudiar la situación una y otra vez, haciéndome parecer algo masoquista, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez si no hubiera ocurrido ese "incidente" habría sido feliz aquí en eldarya, después de todo, se de ante mano que no son malos… simplemente tienen miedo, y ese temor puede empujarlos a hacer idioteces, sin importar el daño que le hagan a alguien… después de todo, mejor afectar a una que a cientos de personas.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo lentamente por mi mejilla y así le dijeron muchas más, hasta que mi cara se inundó de su presencia, su calidez era tan intensa que era como si quemara la piel de mi rostro, no era la primera vez que lloraba, pero siempre que veía a Nevra o a Miiko, era como si mi corazón se rompiera un poco más, ya que estaba segura de que si me lo hubieran planteado de otra forma, si hubieran sido sinceros, al menos decirme sus motivos… posiblemente hubiera aceptado tomar esa horrenda posición por la buena, siendo mi responsabilidad… si tan solo hubiera sido así, sino me hubieran forzado, aceptaría gradualmente que este es mi lugar, trataría ser feliz entablando una mejor amistad con Karenn, Chrome, Eweleïn, Alajea e incluso con la pequeña Colaïa… de ser así, en estos momentos no estaría buscando a quién echarle la culpa… pero al parecer todo debe ser de la peor manera, después de todo el "hubiera" no existe.

Sonreí amargamente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, mis padres decían que si el destino te puso en una situación, es porque eres capaz de afrontarla por más difícil que sea… que gran mentira, si eso fuera verdad, entonces ¿por qué me siento tan débil?, cómo si me faltará el aire… ¿desde cuándo soy tan inútil?.

Mi dolor era tanto que no supe cuando me quede dormida, al día siguiente y por varios días intente evitar a la gente, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de trabajos para estar distraída y no sentirme afligida, al menos no durante el día, ya que en la noche era imposible que mis pensamientos me dejaran dormir, seguramente llegue a un punto donde me veía extremadamente cansada, pues ante la preocupación de Ykhar y Kero, Miiko tuvo que prohibirme tomar misiones por un tiempo, incluso las más sencillas, al menos hasta que me viera anímicamente bien o hasta que _Eweleïn avalara que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones para realizar misiones. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Tendría unas "vacaciones" en el C.G. y sinceramente no era algo que me emocionara,_ al menos me encontraba tranquila, ya que por palabras de Kero me entere que Nevra se había ido a una misión en un pueblo cercano, una simple rutina según él, pero al menos no me lo toparía el día de hoy.

Comencé a vagar por todo el cuartel general, curiosamente, me sentía nostálgica, andar de un lado para otro me recordó a cuando estaba en el instituto… metiéndome en problemas con mis mejores amigos, en asuntos familiares o personales que no me concernían… Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que no he cambiado tanto, mi vida actual en Eldarya es bastante similar, la única diferencia es que él siempre estaba ahí… y bueno, no es como si ahora estuviera sola, Nevra siempre me ha apoyado a su manera…

Desesperada me di unas buenas palmadas en la cara, ¡Espabila Erika!, ya era tiempo de aceptar, posiblemente nunca vuelva a ver a mis padres, a mis amigos…a él… pero a pesar de saber eso… es tan… difícil… suspiré y busque una forma de distraerme, me quede mirando a mi alrededor, hasta que una idea surco mi cabeza… ¿Y si dibujaba algo?, tal vez no era la mejor dibujante pero podía defenderme en ello, al final pude sacarle gran provecho a las clases de Patrick, así que con paso alegre fui a la biblioteca para pedirle unas cuantas hojas y lápices a Ykhar.

–¡Ykhaaaar! – Mi alegre grito desestabilizo a la joven brownie, que se encontraba acomodando unos cuantos libros en las repisas más altas del lugar – ¡C-cuidado!–

–¡AH!– como pude, corrí hasta el lugar para sostener a la pelirroja antes de que cayera, a lo cual me miro aterrada– definitivamente podría decir que eres cómo mi príncipe azul– dijo entre broma y molestia, algo a lo que solo pude sonreír divertida por el comentario– pero… ¡Estás loca! ¡Pude haberme matado!– la brownie grito dramáticamente casi llorando del susto – ¿Qué no te han enseñado que no debes gritar en una biblioteca? – contesto mientras intentaba tomar un libro de la estantería y amenazarme con él

–Perdón, no lo hice con esa intención– le hable suavemente tratando de evitar que me golpeara con ese maldito libro… por suerte no paso tanto tiempo para que las fuerzas de Ykhar se esfumaron junto con sus ganas de matarme.

–De acuerdo, ¿Necesitabas algo? – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y trataba de tomar aire – Recuerda tienes prohibida las misiones hasta que Miiko levante la orden de…–

–¿podrías prestarme algo de papel y lápiz? – la interrumpí sin pensarlo mucho, sé que ella odia eso, pero la verdad no estaba de un humor para otro sermón.

–¿Eh? ¿Para qué los necesitas? – su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida.

–Ahh… digamos que tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias y me distraeré un rato… pensaba en dibujar para hacerlo– trate de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pues no quería dar explicaciones.

–¡Es verdad! Tu ayudaste en el diseño de las máscaras para la misión de las myconidas en Balenvia… -se detuvo tratando de recordar- Sin ti, hubiera sido un martirio entender los bosquejos de Eweleïn– Reí ante lo último, pues aún recuerdo la cara de frustración de la elfa al tratar de dibujar algo –Bueno creo que te vendrá bien, así que toma– me entrego sin rechistar el material que necesitaba para dibujar – Espero te diviertas – menciono de una forma muy dulce, a lo cual le agradecí de la misma forma y salí del lugar para no molestarla más.

Con las cosas en mano no pensé mucho a donde dirigirme, no tenía intenciones de salir de C.G. y tampoco quería estar en mi cuarto, deseaba estar en un lugar tranquilo… apenas llegue a la fuente me quite los zapatos para remojar mis pies en la fría agua, hacer esto me recordaba a Huang Hua y me reconfortaba de la misma forma que ella.

Me senté en una orilla de la hermosa fuente, aun con los pies en el agua, y antes de comenzar me fije bien a mi alrededor, donde pequeños familiares pasaban por el lugar mientras jugaban entre ellos, y viéndolo así, no sabía por qué me quejaba tanto de Eldarya… Si unos me hicieron daño, no quiere decir que los demás también me lo vayan a hacer, ¿Verdad?.

Tome el lápiz y comencé a dibujar a mis padres, tal vez ya no existía más en sus memorias pero ellos siempre estarán en la mía, seguí con mi mejor amiga, la que nunca me dejo sola en mis locuras, a la que extraño y necesito tanto de sus consejos… y así seguí, dibujando a cada uno de mis seres queridos, pero me detuve al comenzar la última hoja, plasmar a cada persona en estos momentos, era como dejarlos ir, pero… ¿Estoy preparada para dejarlo ir a él?, mordí mi labio dudando, pero aun así comencé a dibujar delicadamente, recordando a detalle las facciones del chico que en su momento robo mi corazón, especialmente le dedique mucho más tiempo que a los otros, prestándole atención a las sombras y luces, a su nariz, a sus labios… a esos ojos que me intimidaban tanto en un principio.

Al terminar de dibujar, una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por mi mejilla, no era justo… yo era tan feliz, ahora daría hasta mi vida por escucharlo decir una última vez mi nombre, por abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo… pero eso no podrá ser… ni siquiera sabe que existo.

—Vaya, realmente eres muy buena para dibujar—La voz de Karenn me trajo de regreso, estaba tan sumergida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta del tiempo que ella y Alajea llevaban ahí.

—¡Que chico tan atractivo! — Menciono Alejea quitándome el dibujo de las manos — ¿Quién es?, ¡No se parece a nadie del C.G.! — Dijo sorprendida e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

—Allie, no seas así—y aun así se acercó a ella para apreciar mejor el retrato — Pero es verdad, ¿Quién es? — Interrogo mientras me miraba insistentemente. Y… No supe si fue por confianza o porque realmente necesitaba decirle a alguien.

—Es… bueno ahora es… era… — las palabras no querían salir, pero debía hacerlo — Era mi prometido…

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte (¿?)**

 **See ya~~**


	4. Capítulo 4: Remordimientos

**ALERTA: Se mencionarán a otros personajes de ChinoMiko, PEEERO, solo son menciones, ellos no saldrán a lo largo del fic… así que, NO ES UN CROSSOVER.**

* * *

 **Remordimientos**

— _Debes tener cuidado_ _— la voz grave del chico sonaba preocupada, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que su prometida se iba a pasear por el bosque y de que tenía en claro que ella_ _conocía perfectamente el rumbo, desde hace días tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a ocurrir y aunque la chica conocía sus preocupaciones, ella igual optaba por hacer su típico paseo._

— _Vamos… no ocurrirá nada malo— Dijo calmadamente antes de plantar un suave beso en los labios de su prometido._

— _Recuerda caperucita, nuestros padres llegarán para cenar— la tranquilidad no era una característica de él, y ese día no era una excepción, al contrario parecía multiplicada por 1000, lucía tan inquieto y ella solo quería calmarlo._

— _Lo sé, lo sé… prometo estar aquí temprano— Y así Erika comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía el bosque._

 _Conoció esa ruta en sus primeros meses de universidad, no estaba muy lejos de su nuevo hogar y mucha seguridad no había, por lo que caminar entre árboles y alguna que otra maleza no le asustaba para nada, aunque a decir verdad, cualquier persona tendría miedo a entrar a una zona tan desconocida, pero había algo en ese lugar que la atraía, que le llamaba suavemente, como si le dijese que era importante allí._

 _El estruendo de las ramas al chocar fue lo que la despertó de su sueño, eso de estar en las nubes era una mala maña que tenía desde que era pequeña y que siempre le trajo problemas, y claro, esa vez no era la excepción, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía, ¿Cómo es posible perder un sendero tan claro?, no tenía idea, pero en efecto, había perdido la ruta, y justo en el peor día que podía, si llegaba tarde su prometido la odiaría por dejarlo con su madre tanto tiempo, y aunque la escena era bastante graciosa en su cabeza, era mejor no arriesgarse._

 _Comenzó a caminar un poco más, hasta llegar a una zona conocida, la chica siempre iba a ese lugar cuando quería pensar, cuando se encontraba estresada por las exigencias de sus padres, o simplemente cuando quería relajarse, pero había algo diferente, ella conocía bastante bien el tipo de naturaleza que se encontraba en los inicios de ese bosque, y definitivamente lo que veía no era común._

 _La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó, quedando sorprendida al ver un extraño y perfecto círculo de setas que estaban creciendo en el lugar, ella tenía que irse pronto de ahí, pero no pudo evitar entrar a ese anillo en el suelo._

Un suspiro era la único que podía expresar la angustia que sentía la faelienne, se encontraba afligida por la promesa que no cumplió ese día, el día que llego a Eldarya… ¿Qué habría ocurrido de no haber ido al bosque? o más bien ¿Por qué entro a ese círculo de setas?, no lo sabía, pero seguramente de no haberlo hecho ella seguiría en casa, posiblemente terminando la universidad y sus preparativos nupciales, incluso planeando comenzar la vida laboral de la que tanto deseaba huir.

Si lo pensaba un poco, su vida era perfecta, tendría una carrera universitaria, un futuro seguro en la compañía de su padre, y a pesar de que sus progenitores estuvieran hechos a la antigua, tan rectos, nunca se opusieron a su decisión de casarse tan joven, ni siquiera se sorprendieron al saber sus planes, al contrario estaban felices por ello, la única condición era que ambos terminarán sus estudios… y ¿todo para qué?, tantos años de esfuerzo fueron tirados a la basura en segundo por un tonto beso.

Las chicas enfrente de la humana no podían salir de la sorpresa, ahora entendían mejor el dolor de su amiga, pero no encontraban las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella.

— ¿Casarte? P-pero… — La joven vampiresa comenzó a balbucear varias cosas, la estupefacción de Karenn era tanta que incluso era difícil de entender lo que decía.

— Entonces… ¿este chico…?— Erika simplemente asintió, Alajea miro el dibujo una vez más — ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¡Debemos hacer algo para que llegues a tiempo! — el bombardeo de preguntas junto con la exaltación y preocupación en la voz de la sirena sorprendió tanto a la Faelienne como a Karenn, y a pesar de ser un tema sensible la joven peli azul tomo las manos de su amiga bastante preocupada.

Erika solo pudo sonreírle dulcemente a Alajea, era un gesto muy noble de su parte al preocuparse de esa forma, pero definitivamente debía ser sincera con ambas chicas.

— La verdad… es que ya es tarde… la "boda" debió ser hace algunos meses atrás y… tomando en cuenta que Castiel ya no me recuerda… — la voz de Erika se quebró por un instante al decir el nombre de su amor, desde su llegada nunca lo había mencionado y decirlo así era como si sus cuerdas vocales quemarán, como si no fuera digna de volver a pronunciarlo por preocuparlo tanto.

Conociéndolo, seguramente hizo un escándalo tratando de buscarla, moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, ¿Y ella? ella se lamentaba por no haber hecho caso a las preocupaciones de su novio.

Erika precisamente no estaba llorando o algo similar, pero se notaba que su corazón estaba bastante herido. Alajea y Karenn no encontraron palabras para consolar a su amiga, lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarla cariñosamente, aun si no era suficiente, querían hacerle saber que así como ella las apoyaba en sus locuras, tanto la sirena como la vampiresa estarían siempre para la joven humana.

Pasaron un rato en la misma posición, hasta que una confundida Colaïa interrumpió el abrazo grupal, para después ser abrazada o más bien casi morir ahogada por los brazos de su hermana, las chicas solo atinaron a reír alegremente ante la situación para así despedirse de las disparejas sirenas.

—Creo que debería descansar o Miiko me matará— Resultaba curioso, pero a pesar de haber aliviado su corazón con la confesión de antes, sus hermosos ojos violetas lucían opacos, parecían sin vida alguna. Karenn quería hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, pero también sentía lastima por su hermano… era claro que comenzaba a sentir algo por la chica frente a ella, prácticamente ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que sin pensarlo mucho simplemente asintió a lo dicho por la Faelienne y se inclinó para tomar en sus manos los dibujos hechos por su amiga antes de entregárselos — Gracias Karenn… Nos vemos después— se despidió con una sonrisa antes de emprender rumbo hacía su habitación mientras era seguida por la mirada verdosa de la vampiresa.

—Sí claro, después… — y solo cuando noto que la presencia de la chica no estaba cerca, saco de su manga el dibujo de aquel chico llamado Castiel, sabía que no era el momento de hacer tonterías y que "robarle" a una de sus amigas no la pondría en una buena situación, pero debía pensar una forma para ayudar a Nevra y a Erika… incluso si debía de corregir los errores de la guardia brillante, lo haría, aun si eso le traía _remordimientos_.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No me morí, estaba de parranda (?) okey, no xD haha lo siento por el retraso, se que es un cap cortito, pero como salí de vacaciones con mi familia no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir (en computadora al menos, si vieran mi libreta haha), y tampoco quiero dejar de escribir este fic, así que como disculpa deje que el prometido de Erika fuera Castiel, ¿Les gusta? haha yo realmente pensaba en poner a Lysandro, pero ya que el favorito en los comentarios es el pelirrojo tsundere pues va! xD**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, nos leemos muy muy muy muy pronto~ Bye~**


End file.
